


My everything

by tigragrece



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mention of sex, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Xander arrive at his tent and hear Azura singing, he thinks that he is so lucky to be married to her





	My everything

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea while playing the game
> 
>  
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Xander comes back to one council at his tent and hears Azura sing.  
He always loves listening to Azura singing he was so in love with her and he was lucky to be his wife.  
Since they are married he does is best for do happy memories with Azura and tell her that Nohr is not as bad and also Azura help him about Hoshido.  
  
When he arrives at the tent, he hugs his wife "I'm home"  
  
"I'm glad you are back at home and safe"  
  
"I will always come home to you, you are my everything. You are perfect, my singer"  
  
"I guess you have heard me?"  
  
"Yes I have heard and the song is beautiful"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Do you know how much I love you and I will always protect you?"  
  
"Yes I know but I think maybe we need to go to bed for see again how much we love each other"  
  
"Oh yes good idea"  
  
They made love, Xander have found that he loved make love to Azura that she was so pretty and gorgeous, she was perfect and very receptive and loved to try some new stuff with him.  
And after that she cuddle with Xander, where she was safe in his arms.


End file.
